1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a high-frequency connector, an optical transceiver and a bi-directional data transmission method using the same; in particular, to an optical transceiver which transmits data through a combination of a high frequency connector an optoelectronic module, reducing the production cost and improving the production quality.
2. Description of Related Art
The term connector is a general reference to connecting units and accessories thereof for transferring electrical signals and power. As bridges for signals, connectors are essential to operation of electronic systems and their qualities dictate reliability of transmission of electric current and signals. Given the trend for faster and miniaturized electronic products, current connectors are mostly high speed interfaces such as mini SAS HD, PCI express, InfiniBand, SerialATA, Serial SCSI, DVI, HDMI, etc. Due to significant increase in demands for communication and data transmission quantity, traditional coaxial cables no longer serve as viable transmission medium. Consequently, optical fibers are used as transmission medium. The specifications of Mini SAS HD can be categorized as copper cables, AoC cable connector (non-dismantleable), and MPO cable connectors (dismantleable). Referring to FIG. 1, a connector 10′ having the specification of a conventional Mini SAS HD mainly includes a first circuit board 101′ and a second circuit board 102′. The first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ respectively have a first optical engine 1011′ and a second optical engine 1021′. The first optical engine 1011′ and the second optical engine 1021′ are respectively connected to optical fibers 11′, 12′ (the optical fibers can be single-core or multi-core). The first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ are respectively formed with a first data transmission port 1012′ and a second data transmission port 1022′. The first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ are disposed in a connector head. The above steps form a complete connector 10′. The connector 10′ can be plugged between corresponding data transmission equipment for data transmission. As mentioned above, the first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ of the connector 10′ need to have respectively an optical engine 1011′ and an optical engine 1021′. However, the optical engine and the optical fiber are main components of the connector 10′ and incur a large portion of the production cost. In order to solve the abovementioned problem, the industry has developed a connector as shown in FIG. 2. In the connector 10′, the rear end of the first circuit board 101′ and the rear end of the second circuit board 102′ are connected to a single optical engine 1011′ by two FPC flexible cables 13′, 14′ for data transmission. However, when the amount of data transmission is greatly increased, the limited transmission speed of the FPC flexible cables 13′ 14′ cannot be used in high frequency transmission. Additionally, the FPC flexible cables 13′, 14′ need to be soldered to surface contacts on the rear ends of the first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′. The extensions of the first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ comprising the surface contacts increases production cost, and the soldering quality can also be problematic. Also, data can be transmitted in the connector 10′ of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 along only the surface circuit of the first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′. Therefore, the circuit design of the first circuit board 101′ and the second circuit board 102′ is restricted, which in turn limits the field of application.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.